


Coffee

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: You're known as The Seer, a SS-rank ghoul in the 20th Ward that has connections to Itori and Uta.However, Uta doesn't know who you really are.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Uta’s shop opened, with two members of the Clowns walking through the door. One was Itori, as Uta had created the mask for the said woman herself, but the other was a mystery.

The other Clown was obviously female, given by the way the black and white striped pants and white short-sleeve button-up shirt connected to each other with black suspenders, hugged her curves. The Clown also wore chunky black platform, closed-toe heels and a black Gatsby cap that kept all of her hair out of her face; even Uta didn’t know the color of her hair. The very mysterious figure wore a mask that Uta had made as well, but never saw the owner as Itori was the only one who knew what this Clown looked like. The mask was a personal favorite of Uta’s. It was all white, with a toothy frown, a black nose, and large black eyes with holes for the ghoul to actually see out of. It was simple, but it was terrifying, not to mention that the ghoul always carried a large white sledge hammer with faded blood stains over her shoulder. This particular ghoul was known as The Seer.

“It’s great to see you two again,” Uta said to the two ghouls. Seer and Itori nodded before proceeding further into mask shop.

“How have you been, Uta?” Itori said as she sat on the chair that Uta used to measure the heads’ of other customers.

“I am fine. I haven’t heard anything from Crown. Did he send you both over to tell me something?” Uta asked as he looked at Seer, but she shook her head.

“Apparently, the Doves are snooping around the 20th Ward. Crown says that we don’t have to do anything, but that puts you, me, Seer, Ren-kun, and everyone at Anteiku at risk. What do you suggest we do, U-kun?” Itori asked to which Uta sighed.

“I suppose we could take care of them…”

~~~

Itori, Seer, and Uta, also known as No Face, were face to face with ten Doves in the 20th Ward. Neither group made an effort to initiate an attack. Suddenly, Seer swung her sledge hammer behind the trio of ghouls, slamming two previously hidden ghouls into the wall, instantly killing them. Neither Uta nor Itori even knew that the two other Doves were behind them. Seer was always able to see more than what was in front of her, easily making her an SS-ranked ghoul. A ghoul that no one, whether Dove or ghoul, wanted to mess with.

“Yo-you’re The Seer!” a Dove yelled as he took steps away from the trio, preparing to leave the two dead and nine remaining Doves there for dead. Seer laughed a deep and hearty laugh. Seeing the fear run through her enemy did nothing more than quench her hunger that sat in her stomach.

“Do you really think I’ll let you get away from me?” Seer yelled as she approached the Doves. Uta and Itori had never seen her like this before, hell, Seer never talked.

“Seer, don’t get too cocky. There are ten of them,” Uta reminded. Seer waved the concern off, keeping her focus on the Doves.

“I’ll catch you two at HelSkel. Leave the Doves to me.”

~~~

Seer walked into Helter Skelter covered in blood and her white sledge hammer was completely red. Itori turned around to fix Seer a drink as Seer took a seat at the bar next to Uta.

“I never would’ve thought that you could handle twelve Doves on your own, Seer,” Itori commented. Seer pulled off her cap and mask, setting the two aside as she picked up the glass of whiskey.

“I’m not an SS-rank for nothing, Itori.”

It was then that Uta looked out of the corner of his eye, finally seeing the girl for the first time. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and gorgeous (e/c) eyes. Hell, she was Uta’s former girlfriend when they were teens.

“(f/n)?” Uta mumbled. She turned her head and gave him a wink.

“Hey, Uta. You didn’t think I would leave my own Ward, did you? After Rize, I’m the next strongest ghoul in the 20th Ward. I have enough power to take out the 13th Ward’s Jason if I wanted, Itori.”

Itori nodded and left the pair alone, making it painfully awkward between the two.

“So, (f/n), how are things?” Uta asked, not knowing where to go with this.

“You see me every day, Uta. Are you really going to ask me that question? If anything, take me out for coffee at Anteiku’s.”

“Would that make you happy?” Uta asked.

(f/n) reached over and placed her cold hand on top of Uta’s warm hands, giving the man a gentle smile. Maybe the two could get everything settled over a cup or two of coffee, but there was definitely something between the two.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I dropped three of Anteiku’s special sugar cubes in my coffee, staring Uta who sat across from me. The coffee was hot and the blend was one of the limited editions that Anteiku served once every few years. I took a sip of the coffee and sighed in relief. How wonderful it tasted!

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself.” My eyes locked with Uta’s through his sunglasses.

“I believe I deserve this coffee after yesterday.” Uta shook his head and sipped at his own coffee.

It was quiet between us again. What was I supposed to say given that we haven’t been together in more or less ten years? I mean, he looked good, but being together in the Clowns pretty much made us know what we more or less did in our free time. Touka opened the windows to the coffee shop, letting the wind come in and blow through my hair.

“Your hair has gotten long, (f/n).”

“Do you not like it, Uta?” I asked as I ran a hand through my (h/c) locks.

“It’s just different. I remember someone saying that they could never have long hair…”

“Oh whatever, Uta!” I stuck my tongue out at him as he continued to tease me.

I drank my coffee until my cup was completely empty. I motioned for Nishiki to come over and fill up my cup again.

“I can neither live with you, nor without you…” I muttered as my eyes traveled over the skin of his neck.

“So you know how to read Latin?” Uta asked

“Uta we have the same tattoo! Don’t tell me you forgot that we went to get them together?” I looked at his face, hoping to see that he was joking, but I guess he wasn’t…

“You really did forget Uta!” I whined slightly as I looked at the trees outside.

“My bad, my bad… Hey, how about I take you home and we can talk about all the things I forgot and catch up?”

“Well, well, Mr. Uta are you asking me out again?” I teased as he raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps… But, if you keep up all that teasing, you won’t even get a cup of coffee,” Uta said as he began to walk out of the coffee shop, leaving me to throw some money on the table and hurry after him.


End file.
